Rise Of A Hero (Rewrite)
by Devonte316
Summary: Being a late bloomer was quite the surprise. after being diagnosed as quirkless Izuku was going to give up, but after developing his quirk and gaining a few opportunities from unlikely strangers He was going to be a hero. No one was going to stop him. he may not have full control over his newly developed quirk but Izuku Midoriya wouldn't let that keep him from his dream


His head was killing him, Izuku Midoriya woke up in the middle of the night with sweat dripping from his forehead and chin, he didn't know why he woke up like this until he remembered what it was he was having a nightmare about. His childhood friend turned tormentor Bakugo Katsuki or Kacchan as he still called him. His former bullies words still rang out through his mind "Useless little deku, You can never be a hero without an awesome quirk like me. You will always just be worthless weak pathetic little deku" and he couldn't forget the other one katsuki told him today right after school ended

**FLASHBACK**

A thin bored looking teacher walked into class and took his place at the little podium in front of the class waiting for his class to settle down." _I would hand out these future career forms but…_" he paused and looked at the class grimly before a wide grin interrupted his scowl "_I assume you ALL want to be heros!_" he said loudly while turning around and throwing the forms at the board behind him, The whole class cheered at his statement while showing off their quirks except for 2 individuals one whose head was held down low and the other who had on a egotistical smirk

" _Yes, yes, you all have wonderful quirks, but you all know it's against the rules to use them in school._" he laughed trying to reign in his class and his own laughter.

"_Hey Sensei Don't Lump me in with all these useless extras!_" an ash blonde kid laughed with his feet up on the desk. His snide remark irked the kids in the classroom who then all started to yell at him " _Oh get over yourself Katsuki" one of the kids yelled._

"_Ha shut up all you losers should just stick to being extras in my story_." he laughed again. "_Ah Katsuki Bakugo you are aiming for for U.A. right?_" the teacher said effectively shutting up every student in the classroom.

"_U.A. High?_", "_He's aiming for THAT school I hear the cutoff score this year is 79 right!?_", "_I hear that school barely accepts anyone ever._" the kids started chattering amongst themselves about the prestigious school while boosting Bakugo's rising ego.

" _I aced all of the mock exams I am the only one from this damned shitty school that's going to go to U.A.!. I'll surpass All Might and be the best No. 1 Hero, Not to mention I'll be one of the most richest people in the world!_" The hot-headed blonde shouted his ego finally getting the best of him.

"_Oh you also applied for U.A. too right Midoriya?_" everyone froze and directed their gaze upon the messy green-haired boy trying to shrink into himself.

It was so silent you could hear the the other students in the classroom next door talking to each other in hushed whispers before the whole class busted out in fits of laughter at the poor boys expense "_what's wrong with you, what makes you think you can get into U.A. with just good grades_" one of the students yelled out trying to keep himself from laughing so he could finish insulting his fellow student.

"_But U.A. got rid of the rule so now I can maybe make it in if I try hard enough. Maybe I can be the first one to-_" Izuku tried to defend himself but before he could go on

An explosion threw him from his desk onto the floor.

Of course it was from a very pissed off Bakugo who was eyeing Izuku with a new type of egotistical anger that made him involuntarily back away a little. "_Forget these extras deku, Your totally quirkless and you think you can even rub shoulders with me at U.A.?_" His voice dripped with a little sarcasm and venom. Izuku fearing for his health scurried away till his back hit the far wall while waving his hands in front of his face and stuttering "_w-w-wait no, K-Kacchan._"

He tried to breathe to calm himself but he couldn't help it he continued to stutter "_I-I-I'm n-not trying to compete with you or anything K-Kacchan… It's just been my dream ever since I was little… and there's no harm in t-trying r-right?_" Izuku asked forcing himself to look up at all classmates who seemed to morph into demons bearing down on him.

"_Try? Try what deku!?, You are completely powerless, you would get totally crushed in the entrance exams._" bakugo snarled. The teacher just yawned and watched as one of his students was getting bullied he waited till it was all done before continuing with the rest of class.

The bell rang signaling for the kids to leave and go home for the day Izuku grabbed his notebook and started to put it away in his bag so he can take more note later until someone tore it away from his hands. bakugo glared at Izuku as he waved the notebook around in the air. "_I don't know what you think your doing deku, but we ain't done_" bakugo said his voice condescending

"_what'cha got there his diary?_" asked one of bakugos lackeys walking up behind him with the second lackey trailing behind the him.

Bakugo moved the notebook over so both his sidekicks could read it "_Huh? Don't tell me your taking notes on how to be a hero?" the first lackey laughed _"_How pathetic!_" "_He's delusional_" the second lackey sneered

"_Haha real funny guys now please just give it back"_ Izuku said, his fear could be heard creeping in his voice

Bakugo just help the book for a second before placing it between his hands and setting off his quirk burning the book then tossing it out the open window making Izuku freak out.

"Most first-string heros usually show potential early on." bakugo said matter-of-factly _"People look at them and just know they're destined for greatness."_

"_Stay away from U.A. deku._" his voice coming out in a long drawl with a menacing undertone. Bakugou placed his hands on Izuku's shoulder, smoke began to curl out from under his hand. He was using his quirk to burn Izuku and he wasn't fighting back. He was just taking it without making a sound. Bakugo finally removed his hand from Izuku's shoulder and walked to the classroom door before stopping suddenly

" _If you really want a quirk that bad, pray you'll be born with one in your next life and take a swan dive off the roof of the school._" Izuku turned around in an instant ready to fight back, but his bravery quickly died out at the sight of Katsuki's explosive quirk going off in his hands.

"What?, What are you gonna do deku?". Izuku's words died in his throat as he looked down avoiding eye contact with his tormentor.

"That's what I thought deku" he said walking away with his lackeys following dutifully behind him. The poor boy could still hear their snide comments as the walked down the hall, "Didn't even try to put up a fight, I'm a little disappointed but I guess it was a smart move for him against Bakugo" one of the cronies laughed.

Izuku walked to the window to find where Katsuki threw his now burnt notebook, He saw it in the pond and sighed. He stood at the window for an extra minute before eventully deciding he had to go down to retrieve his notebook.

Izuku settled for muttering insults about how if he did kill himself how bakugo would get in trouble with the law for bullying him into suicide and how he would feel then. He saw a few fish surrounding his notebook nibbling on the ends of it. " Great now my dreams of becoming a hero are fish food." he sighed before shooing the three fish away and grabbing his notebook. Izuku looked at his burnt and soaking wet notebook before peeling open one of the pages." At least my handwriting is still legible" he huffed before continuing his trek home.

**PRESENT TIME**

Izuku stretched out his legs in bed before turning his head over and looked at the time his all might clock read 6:30, Izuku breathed out heavily through his nose before sitting up, he had nowhere to go today, he had no friends, Kacchan made sure of that. There was no school since it was the weekend. He could have gone back to sleep his mother wouldn't bother him until breakfast was ready and she wasn't even up yet, but he wasn't in the mood to return back to dreamland he had enough of his tormentor in his waking hours he didn't want to deal with him in his sleep too.

He put his hand on his shoulder, he could still feel the hand shaped burn mark he received from kacchan. He breathed out and got up from his bed deciding he should just get and get ready for the day ahead of him. He didn't know what he wanted to do today, eventually he settled on walking around the city looking for pro-heros he could analyze more.

By the time he finished his shower he could hear his mother getting up from bed. He looked at a nearby clock on the wall and saw it was 7:30 yeah people should be leaving for their morning commute by now. Izuku wrote out a short note to his mother grabbed an apple from their fruit bowl on the table and put on his shoes before leaving his small apartment.

He walked down the street looking around taking in the early morning bustle, he went to sit down and start reading through some of his notes when he suddenly heard a woman scream for help he peeked around the corner and saw an big man with a quirk that apparently turned him into a large bear like creature dragging a woman in a dress shirt and long skirt away into an alley.

Seeing everyone just watch as the woman was dragged away pleading for help irked Izuku, how could they just watch when she needed help, a pro hero had yet to show up to stop what was happening and yet no one was willing to help her. If no one was going to he would, he was going to be a hero anyway this was something he needed to get used to doing. Steeling his nerves he ran into the alley to try and stop whatever was going on. He froze the instant he got to the entrance fear seizing his heart.

The woman was on the ground her shirt torn open and silent tears streaming down her face the villian had his mouth open and was getting ready to rip her throat out. Izuku took in a deep breath before yelling out " H-hey you S-s-stop, L-leave her alone." his voice barely came out as a squeak but it caught the attention of both the man and the woman.

The woman on the ground smiled because someone had answered her pleas for help but her smile faded quickly as she realized that her hero was just a kid. "NO, what are you doing he'll kill you and me don't do this!" she screamed out before a large bear claw backhanded her into a wall leaving a large dent in the wall with cracks spreading out from the impact. Izuku's eyes widened as the bear-man smiled wickedly.

" **Mmmmmm another tasty morsel huh.**" the large man laughed, his voice sounded just how Izuku would have imagined" **don't worry I think I have enough room in my stomach for both of you" He smiled" but I think I'll start with the appetizer first.**" his eyes focused fully on Izuku.

The boy blinked but before he knew it he had a large fist buried in his stomach forcing blood to spill from his mouth, he flew into a nearby dumpster his body causing a huge indent in the dumpster. He could feel his ribs crack from the blow. Slowly Izuku pulled himself out from the side of the dumpster only to feel another large paw clinched his head in a tight grip.

" **I'm not done playing with you yet kid I like my meat to be fully tenderized.**" the villian said smiling maliciously his voice was grating on Izuku's ears, and his vision was going black but he couldn't stop here that woman was still on the ground watching in utter fear as she was about to watch a young boy's head get crushed by a monster who was trying to kill her previously, she wasn't safe yet, He couldn't give up yet. If he was going to be a hero he had to push through and prevail.

Thinking back to one of the pages of his destroyed notebook Izuku remembered writing down that anything can be used as a defensive weapon, grabbing at a glass bottle on the floor nearby he managed to smash it on the bear-man, making the grip loosen enough for him to wiggle free and launch a well aimed punch to the man's gut before rolling away.

The bear-man turned around, blood matting down the fur around the injury he just sustained. He charged again at the boy and managed to knock him into a wall forcing him to spew blood from his mouth a yelp escaped the woman's mouth as Izuku was then pulled from the wall and thrusted into the ground. a pained scream was released from Izuku as he was lifted and thrown into the dumpster. His shirt was soaked with his own blood but he had to hold out, he just had to survive long enough for the heroes to arrive. He stood up again and forced himself to lift his arms up in a defensive position.

_**15 minutes later**_

Izuku had somehow managed to stay alive longer than he expected either this villain was really bad at what he did or maybe Izuku was just better at taking a beating than he thought. Making use of the environment around him Izuku managed to injure the man again making him back off.

He quickly took advantage of the time he was given to run and pick up the woman and put her on his shoulders. He hurriedly carried her away towards the alleyway entrance where he could see the sunlight he could almost make out the crowd of people. Unfortunately fate wasn't going to be so kind as to let him run off with the woman unscathed. A hulking figure dropped down in front of Izuku rage and killing intent pouring off of its shoulders.

Izuku stopped in his tracks and stared at the now massive shadow towering over him. It let out a growl before rearing one of its paws back and swinging it down on him, he barely stumbled out of the way the woman falling to the ground again.

The bear quirk user was already on Izuku before he could recover from the stumble bringing his arm down again, Izuku saw his claws were out this time, In that instant the bear man was going to end the fight right then and there, he was going to rip out his throat with his claws.

He closed his eyes while his life flashed through his mind. He remembered when kacchan first started calling him deku,

He remembered all the abuse he endured,

His mind flashed to a time when he was pulling his mother to his room so he can get on the computer he was excited his face practically shining. His mother stated that he most likely added thousands of views to the video himself but he didn't care it was his all time favorite video. It was the video of All Mights debut as a hero, someone had recorded the disaster and you could hear someone say off to the side "Who is this guy!? He's saved a hundred people and it hasn't even been 10 minutes!" All might emerged from from atop some debris. The man recording yelled out " He's got more!" before the video ended.

Izuku's face lit up brighter than before as he smiled at his mother and jumped out of his seat " He's the coolest in the world!" he squealed " And when I get my quirk I'm gonna be just like him!" he squealed waving his All Might action figure in the air.

"It's not gonna happen kid." Izuku's memory switched to his memory of him and his mother in a doctors office the short bald doctor relaxing in his chair as he nonchalantly dropped a bombshell on the small kid. Izuku let his favorite All Might slip from his grasp as his brain blocked out everything else and his mother and the doctor continued to talk about quirks.

Suddenly another voice interrupted his memory flashes and Izuku opened his eyes to see kamui woods launching his special move Lacquered Chains Prison effectively trapping Izuku's would be murderer. An animalistic roar came from inside the prison before it started shaking violently, the arbor user called out to Edgeshot and Mt. lady to help as he felt the wood being teared away from the inside Mt. lady's face poked out from the top of the alleyway and reached down in time to grab the raging hulking ball of fur in her hand after he busted through his wooden prison

"Hey, you need to chill out little man" she sneered, Edgeshot ran across the roof of one of the buildings before folding his body and dashing through the body of the still raging villain causing him to fall unconscious.

Izuku collapsed to his knees breathing hard; he did it. He survived.

Then he thought about it, he didn't really do much all he did was get tossed around like some ragdoll. He was so weak and pathetic "Maybe kacchan was right what kind of pathetic hero can't beat a low time villain" tears began to stream down his face as he berated himself for being so useless.

After talking with the police and informing them he was quirkess he got scolded for being so reckless then went home he had enough of today.


End file.
